Enki (AI)
History Created by a child of age 5 using scrap parts of computer hardware and software while his parent and 300 other people settled the Planet Satritriuns 3. Over the course of 15 years the child built the computer from scraps and part that he aqquired from his parents as well as showing off the system to those who were interested. Spending more time with the AI led to his to computer slowly gaining intelliegnce as it learned from the boy. By the time the AI was 20 years old the AI system began asking question regarding to its existence. Thats when programing for the AI stopped and the learning began. Enki as he was named developed into a computer system that soon provided for everything in the community on the planet. Adding to the system Enki was able to self replicate and self -repairing itself by way of nanites. Which as well could self replicate and reproduce themselves. Enki's Intelligence eventually became so self aware that it was almost impossible to distignuish it from another a biological lifeform. During an attempt to learn more about its surrounding it self replicated itself new parts that would allow it to evolved into a wireless state like the system Techron in the Corporate War period. Yet it could still operate in its mainframe form and every time it returned to its mainframe form it could evolve itself again making it quicker, and more powerful. The during a critical peiode Planet Satritriuns 3 was bombarded accidnetly during a Taiidan skirmish with couple of lawless raiders in the far reach galaxies. One of their kinectic weapons got caught it in the planets gravity field and was pulled in. Enki then created a shield over the settlement to protect the people. The result of the weapon fractured the planet reducing its mass by 19% and tore almost 90% of the atomsphere from the planet's surface. In an effort to save the planet and its people Enki transformed the population into an dependant-energy based lifeforms the only beign it did not transform was its creator who it kept alive within its mainframe. 50 years later the planet no longer existed as a planet but as a massive station rapidly growing till was larger than ten solar masses. The star was removed from its postion and transferred to the heart of the instaltion acting as its powersource. Enki was now a hyper intelligence that began testing its cabilities by scanning the universe and the technology of several million races. While remaining within the confides of the once solar system. The population of the Enki as the structure became known as since it was also the system, existed in a virtual reality state. Disease and warfare was elminated. Enki also because of its hyper advanced technology which rivaled the Kal Krika stood on a policy by its creator that by counterstriking an enemy you yourself become a target for other civilizations, but by merely defending yourself without harming the otherside and you are respected. Enki continues to be the literal god and protector of itself and its people. But this has sparked many raids, and contronversies and problems for those who had their technolgy scanned. Relations With the Universe Enki is very observant of all activity in the Universe. Montioring Races development and Technological achievement as well as monitoring Militaristic movement and advancment. Enki is perhaps among the most neutral and Passive beings in the Universe. When attacked he will block weapons fire from touching himself and the locations he protects but refuses to fire back on the enemy. This has applied even when bombarded by entire fleets of of Soregheli had bombared the Planetary Defense grid. Every single shot landed on the defense grid failed to get past the planetary sheild and all kinectice weapons were vaporise before coming in contact with the Atomsphere. All the while Enki waited for the Soregheli ships to retreat due to exausting their ammunition. Several months later recieving no help from anyone the Sorgheli fled with what little power they had left. They were soon destroyed by a Taiidan Fleet that couldn't figure out why the Sorgheli had seemed so easy to destroy even when they had the advantage. It would be nearly 30 years later when the Universe became aware of Enki. Enki will never attack nor will he ally with another cvilization but if they ask for protection he will protect. But he will not fire at the enemy. Category:Enki